The King and his Son's Mistress
by Promise1982
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with Legolas and his father! Do you become their whore or do you become a mistress? I do not own anything all credit goes to Toilken.


I woke up scared out of my wits. I was breathing hard and sweating from my exotic erotic sex dreams I keep having. One thing I do not understand is why I keep having these dreams. I wish I had a mother to talk to about this dreams. But I don't unfortunately she died giving birth to me. I have been under the care of my grandparents here in Mirkwood. Mirkwood used to be once a beautiful forest. It has become sick and infested with Spiders. Huge spiders mind you and I hate hate hate hate SPIDERS. Luckily being 2nd Captain in command of the Royal guards has it perks.

I try going back to sleep. It was still too early to be awake. But I keep tossing and turning.

So I pull on my robe and tie it around myself. I venture outside of my chambers. Going to where there is a balcony and I head over to the railing.

I look at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. I breathe in the cool air. It felt good on my hot skin.

I didn't even hear anyone come up behind me until I heard his voice. His voice made me jump.

"Can't sleep either.'' Ask Kind Thranduil.

"No my king I can't.'' I say to him still looking at the stars and the lake that was out there.

"Would you like to talk about it?'' he ask coolly and his hand was on my back.

Sending electric shocks through my body causing me to shiver. Not from the cold mind you.

"No it's okay. I will handle this on my own.'' I say to him turning to face him and not realizing how close he was to me.

"Hmmmm okay.'' He says to me. "I want you all to destroy that spider's nest tomorrow. I want those vile creatures gone from Mirkwood immediately.''

"Yes my lord.'' I say to him.

"I mean it.'' He says harshly.

"I understand completely my lord. I will tell Tauriel first thing in the morning.'' I say to him.

He looks at me blankly.

"Goodnight.'' I say to him.

Leaving him standing their looking at the stars and moonlight. I look back he turns around and looks back at me. Having no emotions at all.

I begin to think he is cold and heartless. Having no feeling at all. His son is totally the opposite from him.

I go and walk back to my chambers to try to finish my sleep. If that will even be possible.

Chapter 2

I woke up it was a dreary day.

It was raining. I sigh I hate the rain. It makes it so depressing. Maybe if get rid of the evil that is lurking around Mirkwood maybe the tree's will feel healthy again. I can only do so much to the forest with my power. I can sing to trees to help them feel better. Depending on how sick the trees are.

I do not know how I had these powers or even got them. Some say my mother was a Nature's Curer.

But these trees are getting sick I think from the spiders.

I go and find Tauriel still in her chambers.

"Come in.'' she says and I open the door she was sitting on the edge of her bed lacing up her brown boots. Her long red hair falling around her face.

"Morning Skylar.'' She says to me with a smile.

"Morning. Well the King has ordered us to destroy the spider's nest egg today. He wants it done. He is not kidding this time Tauriel.'' I say to her.

She sighs.

"Okay. I can tell you're serious in your voice.'' She says to me.

She looks at me closely.

"You didn't get any sleep last night did you.'' She asks me.

"No but I will be fine. Let's go get this over with." I say to her.

She nods. "Let's go find Legolas and gather up the rest of the guards.'' I say.

"So do you want to tell me what the dreams were about.'' She asks me as we walk down the hall towards Legolas's room.

"Ummm not really.'' I say blushing.

She chuckles as she saw my reactions.

"Well who was in the dream.'' She asks me.

"I don't know if I can tell you this.'' I say to her blushing really badly now.

She laughs.

"Well we are best friends. I won't tell anyone. You know that. Everything you have ever told me you know I haven't said a word.'' She said to me.

I nod. She was correct on that part.

"You are right on that part and I am thankful I can tell you my deepest secrets. You are the only one that knows of my singing and trying to heal our tree's here in Mirkwood. I do not know what other powers I possess." I say to her.

"So who was in your dream.'' She ask me again she wasn't going to let this go.

"Okay. You better not say a word.'' I say to her.

"I promise.'' She says with a hand shake.

"Okay." I take a deep breath.

"I have been having erotic dreams about…" I was about to tell her when Legolas see's us and spots us.

I sigh a relief.

"We will finish this conversation later my friend.'' She says to me.

Chapter 3

"So ladies shall we go and kill these spider eggs.'' Legolas says to us.

"Yep let's get this over with. I HATE HATE SPIDERS!" I exclaim.

"Father told me what he wanted done. He told me he had an interesting conversation with you last night.'' Legolas says to me.

I look at him puzzled.

"Only thing he told me last night was that he wanted these spiders taken care of today. He meant what he said Legolas. I do not need your father threatening me.'' I say to him.

"No that wasn't what I meant.'' He said to me.

Amusement shown in his eyes.

I wonder what he was talking about.

"So are you going to spit it out or what.'' I ask him starting to get pissed off.

He laughs.

"I love seeing you angry. Your beauty really comes out when you show anger in your eyes.'' He chuckles.

"LEGOLAS!" I say getting really irritated.

"Okay, okay calm down. He said that you told him you had a dream last night. You didn't want to talk about it. Plus my father also told me that he had a dream as well.'' Legolas says and it makes me stop in my tracks.

"So what are you talking about? I didn't want to tell him what my dream was. Did he tell you what kind of dream he had? He didn't say anything to me about a dream?'' I question him.

"Well he didn't go into details with me either. He just said he had a dream." Legolas says.

We are at the stables. Getting our horses together.

"Legolas did you just call me beautiful too.'' I ask him.

"Yes why?" he questions me looking at me. "Is that a problem.''

"Well I don't think I am beautiful. But thank you for saying so. Come on let's ride out. Get this over with and quit stalling Legolas!'' I say to him.

The three of us and the rest of the group we take with us deep into the forest. It took most of the day to kill the spiders. We finally found the sack too.

"Ladies first.'' Legolas says with a smirk.

"I am done with spiders!'' I say and I light the sack on fire.

We made sure everything in the sack was dead. Leaving nothing alive.

We didn't get back to the castle until almost nightfall. Mirkwood is creepy at night. I prefer not to be out at night beyond the safety of our walls.

We go up to the King's throne. We were all covered in blood.

"Tauriel leave us.'' Thranduil says and she bows and leaves.

"So you have all killed the spiders nothing is left?" Thranduil questions them.

"Yes my lord. Everything is dead. We found the egg sack and killed it by setting it on fire. We left nothing alive.'' I say to him.

"Excellent, excellent. I say we should have a celebration. A celebration for the extermination of those vile creatures.'' He says.

"I can agree with you there I hate spiders.'' I say to him.

"Indeed. I know you do. That's why I wanted to send you with Tauriel and Legolas today. I knew you wanted them gone as much as me.'' He says to me circling around me almost making me dizzy.

"So about this party Ada.'' Legolas says curiously.

"Ahh yes the party we shall hold in two days.'' Thranduil says.

"Okay. So why are you telling me this?'' I ask Thranduil.

He goes to one of the female elf's that came down with a box.

He takes the box from her and hands it to me.

"I want you to wear this on the night of the party. You don't have to open it now. Besides you look like you need a bath anyhow.'' Thranduil says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes I could use one my lord. May I be excused to go back to my chambers.'' I ask him.

"Yes you may I will have someone bring up food for you as well. You are free to go.'' He says to me.

I bow and take the box. I couldn't believe he gave me a gift.

I was curious to see what it looks like. But I am not about to get it dirty.

By time I got to my chambers I close my door and goes to the bathroom. A bath was already drawn for me. Hot steaming water. I couldn't wait to get this crap off my skin. Dried spider blood. Maybe the next couple of days I can start trying to heal the forest with my songs.

Getting into the nice hot water it felt good on my sore muscles.

A knock comes at my door.

"Come in.'' I say.

Not even sure who it is.

"Here is some food Skylar.'' Legolas says.

I sqeak.

"Legolas I am bathing really! You knew I was going to be doing this you couldn't have waited.'' I squeal at him.

"I am just setting the food down. Don't be so prissy about it.'' He says to me. "Besides this isn't the first time I walked in on you naked.'' With a grin on his face.

He comes into the bathroom and I sink lower into the tub full of bubbles trying to cover my breast.

"GET OUT OF HERE!'' I squeal.

"Food is in there on the table.'' He says to me holding out a towel for me to take.

"I am not taking that towel until you leave. NOW OUT!'' I say to him.

"Okay, okay fine. You are no fun!'' he says to me with a huff.

"I will show you fun!'' I said to him and grab a hand full of water at him.

Causing his green tunic to be covered in soap and water.

He looked angry with his eyes twinkling and he had a big grin on his face. He was about to come towards me when another knock comes at my door.

"Can you please make yourself useful and answer that.'' I say to him.

He sighs and leaves the bathroom.

I quickly get out and stepping onto the hard concrete floor it was freezing. I quickly dry myself off and put on my robe again.

It was Tauriel! Oh my god what must she think now.

I was in my robe and Legolas had a wet shirt now.

I groan slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Hmmm I was going to ask if you wanted some girl talk but I can see you are busy.'' Tauriel says amused.

"No no girl talk is great. Legolas OUT!'' I say to him.

He smirks.

He whispers something to Tauriel and her eyes widen. I couldn't hear what he was telling her.

Yea us elf's have great hearing and all but when someone is telling something to someone else.

Well that is when you can't hear them say what they are saying. If that makes any sense what so ever.

He leaves. I lock my door this time.

"UGH! He is so infuriating.'' I say to her sitting on the bed taking the tray of food with me.

"Have you ate. There is too much food here.'' I say.

"No I haven't and thanks.'' She says.

"So what did he whisper to you.'' I ask her.

"I promised not to say anything. He just said he wants to surprise you with something.'' She says.

"Oh okay. Well that should be interesting then. So Legolas told me Thranduil gave you a dress. I want to see it.'' Says Tauriel.

"Here in this box go ahead and open it for me?" I ask her.

She nods popping the cracker she had in her hand into her mouth.

Tauriel opens the box it is a very beautiful colored dress. But when she pulls it out her eyeballs almost looked like they were about to pop out.

"NO NO NO NO NO. I am not wearing that. It looks way to short.'' I say to her. "They're must be some mistake.''

"Holy cow! Just try it on for the hell of it. You had a bath so it's not like you're not clean.'' She says to me.

I try it on. Just to see. I come out of the bathroom and walk into the bedroom.

"HOLYS SHIT!'' she says.

"That bad?" I ask.

"No that good.'' She says to me.

Taking me to the standup mirror.

"It's too short! I won't be able to dance in this.'' I say to her. "Hell the dress will end up riding up to my ass!''

"Seems like Thranduil has some interesting choices in clothing.'' She says to me.

We talk some more.

I start to yawn and change into some actual sleep clothing.

"Oh so I wanted to know who was your dream about.'' She asks me.

I thought I was able to slip through that question.

DAMN IT!

I sigh. Knowing I am not going to get out of it.

"Swear to me if you say anything to anyone I will kill you in your sleep at night. Best friend or not!'' I say to her.

"I swear I promise.'' She says.

So I explain to her my dreams I was having.

"OH MY VALINOR!" she exclaims.

"I know right! I don't know what to do!'' I say to her.

"Well if it keeps happening maybe you need to seek out Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond.'' She says to me.

"Maybe I don't know.'' I say yawning again.

"Well it's late. I shall let you get to sleep. I am tired myself. Good night my friend.'' She says. "Sleep well.'' With a wink before closing my door.

I roll my eyes and I climb into bed after brushing my teeth. Taking my hair out of my pony tail I quickly brush it and set my brush back down on the end table next to the bed.

Slipping underneath the covers I hope to sleep tonight. Without those crazy dreams. Sure who wouldn't want to have those kind of dreams. Of course I am not going to deny the fact that the King and his son are very attractive and handsome men.

But they would never have an interest in a commoner. Or would they?

Chapter 4

I woke up in a sweat again! The 2nd night in a row having these dreams. I am starting to really worry now.

I get up and put my robe on again. Walking out to the balcony again as I had done the previous night.

I was alone at first until this time it was Legolas who was coming towards me.

"Can't sleep again?" he questions me.

"Yea what's your excuse.'' I ask him looking at the lake that was out front the moonlight dancing off the waters.

"Crazy dream that woke me up.'' Says Legolas.

"Oh. Same here.'' I say to him turning to face him.

"Well since we are both here. I want to ask you something.'' Says Legolas.

"Okay sure. Ask away.'' I say to him leaning against the railing.

"I was hoping you would come with me to the party tomorrow.'' Legolas ask me.

"Sure sounds like it will be fun.'' I say to him.

"Great. So my father says it is starting at 6. Food and drink of course provided. I thought we could arrive around 7.'' He says to me leaning up against the rail.

"Okay sounds fine to me.'' I say to him. Not thinking anything of it. Just two best friends going to a party together.

"Well awesome then it's a date. I will see you in the morning.'' Says Legolas quickly walking away before I could say anything.

DAMN HIM. Now he thinks it's a date. Oh well I can't get out of this now. I stay there a little longer. 30 minutes later I was shivering a little bit. I didn't want to go back to sleep. The stars were too pretty.

"Back out here again I see.'' Says Thranduil's husky voice.

"Yes you as well.'' I say to him looking at him.

I didn't notice it until now how his eyes were the same color as Legolas's the kind of eyes you can get lost in. It's amazing how the two are so different.

"Since you are here. I have something to ask you.'' Thranduil says.

I look back at him another puzzled look on my face.

"Okay my King. What is your question for me.'' I say to him.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date for the party?" he questions me.

I thought I was hearing things for a moment. Surely my ears were ringing. I was in shock.

"I am sorry my lord what did you ask me?" I ask him choking out the words.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date for the party?" he questions me coming closer to me.

"My lord. I thought you hated me? Why would you want to be around a lonely commoner Royal guard?" I question him.

"I am King I can do and ask and say whatever I choose to do. Unless you already have had someone ask you?" Thranduil says to me.

"So did someone ask you already?" he asks.

"Yes someone did my king.'' I say to him.

"Well are you going to tell me who it is?" Thranduil ask.

"It was Legolas." I said gulping.

I was really starting to feel the cold. Thranduil took off his robe and I started to protest. But he put it around me anyway.

I then noticed that he had no shirt on. He had flat abs hard as rock. His chest was perfection. I noticed my face heated up as he pulled the robe around me.

"So my son has beat me to the punch I see." He says his face so close I can feel his hot breath.

I start to feel flustered very flustered.

"Goodnight my lord.'' I said and I am quickly walking away.

I could hear him chuckling.

I was in my room and I quickly lock the door. Putting my back to it and letting out a long breath.

I decide to light a fire in my room. Thank goodness for a fireplace. I take off Thranduil's robe I could smell him on the robe.

I was so confused. Sitting his robe on the back of the chair. I don't know how I am going to be able to give this back to him without questions arising.

I get into bed now too worried about the party to even be able to sleep.

Chapter 5

I woke up being shakened awake I didn't know what was going on.

"WAKE UP!" says a voice.

I snapped my eyes open. Seeing Legolas in front of me.

"I know what is going on!'' he exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You are having an affair with my father aren't you?" he questions me.

"What are you insane?! What made you come up with an idea like that?" I ask him.

"Well first of all why is his robe on the chair?" he questions me.

"Because he put it on me to wear when he found me on the balcony last night and it happened to be cold.'' I said getting angry.

"Oh.'' Says Legolas.

"Legolas what is this about? Why are you so angry.'' I ask him slipping out of the bed about to put on my robe. Because the nightgown I have on happens to be transparent.

"Because I think my father has the hot's for you.'' He says to me coolly.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" I question laughing at it.

"I wish I could say that I was joking. But I am not.'' Says Legolas.

I was about to put on the robe when Legolas stops me. Feeling electric shockwaves as his hand touched mine. I looked at him confused. What the hell was he thinking at the moment?

"Legolas you know you are thinking crazy. There is no way your father likes me. I am just a commoner. There is nothing special about me." I say to him.

"That is where you are wrong." Legolas says to me.

I look at him. His eyes were sparkling.

"Legolas can you please let me put my robe on." I ask him.

He then looks at me and notices how transparent the nightgown is. His eyes changed color all of a sudden.

Legolas who then can see everything. Her shape, her curves, and the beautifulness of her body. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She quickly puts her robe on and ties it in the front.

"Look I need to get changed. Plus I am hungry.'' I say to him.

"Sure. I will pick you up tonight.'' He says to me.

"Okay see you then.'' I say to him.

He was about to leave but then takes his father's robe with him.

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

I was dressed in my regular clothing of black leather pants and my favorite deep purple color tunic.

I pull my long waist length hair into a high ponytail.

Tonight was the party. I was nervous.

I go and find Tauriel. To see what she planned on doing today.

I knock on her chamber doors.

"Come in.'' she says.

I come into her room.

She was finishing braiding her hair.

"Hi.'' She says to me.

"Hi.'' I say.

"Skylar are you okay.'' She asks me concerned.

"No I am not.'' I say to her.

"Come sit.'' She says patting her bed.

I sit crossed legged.

"Legolas told me something disturbing this morning.'' I say to her.

She raises her eyebrows.

"So like what?" She asks me.

"Legolas was trying to convince me that his father has the hot's for me.'' I say to her laughing.

"What?!" she exclaims.

"YES! I told Legolas he was insane. His father couldn't possibly like me like that.'' I say to her.

"Wow that is crazy. Well to keep your mind off things would you like to go to the fields and practice." She asks.

"Sure lets pack a lunch and we can do this until we have to get ready for the party. So is anyone taking you.'' I ask her.

She blushes.

"Yes.'' She says to me.

"So who is he?" I ask her.

"It's one of the guards we work with.'' She says to me.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"It's Lanir.'' She says to me.

"Ohh. Looks like you caught a good one.'' I say to her.

She blushes.

We take our bows and arrows.

Going to the kitchen we pack up a lunch. Even though the kitchen was in a hustle to get the food ready for the party tonight.

We were on our way out when King Thranduil stopped us.

"Where do you two think you are going.'' Ask Thranduil.

"Out to practice my lord.'' I say to him.

Turning around to face him.

He comes towards us.

I could feel his eyes on me looking me over. I shiver.

"I want to talk to Skylar alone. She will meet you at the field when I am done with her.'' He says to Tauriel.

She nods.

He comes to me.

"So will you wear the dress tonight that I gave you.'' He asks me.

"I dare think not my lord. Thank you for the offer but it is just too bold for me to wear.'' I say to him.

His eye cloud with darkness.

"You turn down a gift. You do realize that I am king. What I say goes. What I give goes.'' He says to me.

"My King. That dress is too bold. I do not want to be the center of attention.'' I say to him.

He comes closer.

"Do you not realize that you deserve to be the center of attention. You have beauty that you are not aware of. Your attractiveness is alluring." He says to me.

"Thank you for your compliments my lord. Are we done with this conversation.'' I ask him.

"Yes.'' He says to me.

I go to turn away but he grasps my wrist.

"Wait.'' He says.

"Yes my lord?" I question him.

He pulls me to him. I was pressed up against him.

I try to pull away.

"Save me a dance tonight.'' He says to me his face ever so close to mine I could feel his hot breath.

My heart was racing. I was so damn confused.

Maybe Legolas was right. But it would just be absurd for his father to like me I mean he is way too old for me but hasn't aged a day. That is one great thing for about being an elf we don't age. I mean we do but it takes years and years for us to start looking old.

His hand had somehow found its way to my waist.

I felt electricity shoot through my body. OH MY GOD NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.

Feeling electricity shocks with Legolas and his father as well.

This so can't be good!

Chapter 6

I had quickly left Thranduil as fast as I could.

My heart was racing and thumping.

I really didn't want to get ready for this party.

Tauriel was going to help me get ready.

"I can't do this.'' I say to her.

"What do you mean? You can't do this? You have to go your 2nd in command of the Royal guards how is it going to make me look if my Commander isn't there.'' She says to me.

I sigh she was right of course.

"I don't want to do this!'' I cry out.

"What is wrong with you today? Your jumpy it's not like you to be so jumpy.'' She says trying to fix my hair since I was already cleaned up and dressed.

"Well I felt sparks.'' I say to her.

She stops brushing my hair.

"What do you mean sparks.'' She asks me.

"Sparks when Thranduil and Legolas touch me.'' I say to her.

Her eyes widen and then she starts to giggle.

"HOLY SHIT!" she exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I question her.

"You should know this by now. Every female elf knows about this at a certain age.'' She says to me.

"Well obviously I don't.'' I say to her.

"When you feel sparks that means you are destined to be with each other. In your case it seems to be destined with two men! Plus they say if the bonds will grow even stronger after they make love. Once their binding is complete. Plus the bonds grow even stronger when the female becomes pregnant." Says Tauriel.

I blush.

"Wow. This is so insane.'' I say to her.

"Okay and finished.'' She says to me.

I look in the mirror. The fancy braiding. Some of my hair was left down and some of it was braided into fishtail braids.

"Thank you it's beautiful.'' I say to her.

"Now how about some makeup?" she questions me.

"I don't wear that stuff.'' I say to her.

"I was thinking of just a little bit of pink gloss to bring out your lips.'' She says to me.

"Fine. If you insist.'' I say to her.

She nods. Finally finished I put on some slippers that matched.

"Well I can tell you have definitely gotten more muscled in the last few months. You have gotten skinnier too.'' She says to me.

"Thank you. Well Legolas should be here any moment. When is your date picking you up.?'' I ask her.

There is a knock on the door.

"That should be him now.'' She says to me.

She opens the door.

She was right.

"You look stunning.'' He says to her kissing her hand and she blushes.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too.'' She replies.

"You look beautiful also Skylar.'' He says winking to me.

I chuckle.

"Thank you. You two have fun. I will be along shortly.'' I say to her.

She nods. They leave.

I think they make a very cute couple.

It was close to time for Legolas to come pick me up.

Finally I just wanted to get this night over with and get out of this damn short dress.

Legolas came and picked me up.

"You look stunning.'' He says to me as we walk down the corridor to the party.

"Thank you so does you.'' I say causing me to blush.

His father was waiting for us.

His father I noticed was looking at me deeply.

"You are gorgeous Skylar I knew that dress would be perfect for you.'' He says to me. "Shall we go in.''

He offers me his arm.

I take it with Legolas on my right and Thranduil on my left.

We enter the party. My face which I was sure was beat red by now having two men escorting me in.

We were seated I was sat in between Thranduil and Legolas.

The food was served. The music started. I was pretty full. Even though there was dessert being served next. I don't know how I am going to be able to eat this.

It was strawberry cheesecake my favorite.

Next thing I knew Thranduil was feeding me my dessert.

"I am full thank you.'' I say to him my face reddening. I knew we were being watched by many. I didn't like this attention.

It was making me really nervous.

"Come let's dance.'' Legoals says.

I take his hand and we go to the dance floor. I can hear people whispering but I couldn't tell what they were saying because of the music.

Legolas's hand was on my back and pulls me close. We danced through several songs until Thranduil then come up to us.

"May I cut in.'' Thranduil ask and Legolas steps back allowing his father to take over.

Shocks run through me again. As soon as Thranduil finds his hand on my waist.

It was a slow dance. As of course Thranduil pulled me close his body just as Legolas did.

I still couldn't believe that I felt shocks between both men.

They were both beautiful, sexy men. I couldn't believe that I was starting to fall for both of them.

The dance ended.

We head back to our seats. I catch up on some wine.

Pretty soon we were all pretty drunk.

Me and Tauriel especially.

We were giggly a lot!

"Come I think it is time for you to retire.'' Says Legolas.

I was feeling rather tired. It was a long night.

He has his arm around my waist. Holding onto me so I wouldn't stumble.

We were back in my room. I put on my robe.

"Thank you for bringing me back. "I say to him.

"You are welcome. Goodnight.'' He says to me.

He then pulls me close to him.

(_**Warning some sex scenes. Rated R!)**_

Next thing I know he crashes his lips onto mine.

The kiss was passionate and deep. His tongue starts dancing with mine.

I wasn't even aware of the fact that he had untied my robe and then pushes it off me.

He grabs my thigh and pulls me leg up to his waist.

He kisses my neck and my breast making me moan.

He pulls off his tunic and his pants. Leaving him naked. His erection was hard and ready.

"Legolas.'' I moan as he continues to suck on my neck and breast before heading to my lips again.

Sending electricity shocks through my body.

"We are drunk we shouldn't do this.'' I say to him.

"I am not drunk. Tell me you don't want this.'' He says to me.

Pushing me to the bed.

Kissing me again with such passion my knee's buckle and he holds me against him.

I moan.

He chuckles.

We both freeze as we hear a door open and close. I was too afraid to look to see who it was.

Legolas who shields me behind him.

See's his father.

"Ada what are you doing here! "Legolas exclaims.

"I wanted to see where you two had gone. Seems to me you are having your own private party. Which I would like to join.'' Thranduil says to his son.

He sheds his robe. He was completely naked as well.

My heart thumping.

Thranduil grabs me making me squeal.

Crushing his lips against mine.

The sparks.

"We are both not drunk." He says to me.

"I beg to differ.'' I say breathless.

"You are feeling shockwaves as we both touch you do you not.'' He asks me.

"Yes.'' I say not denying it.

"That means you are destined to be with us.'' He says to me kissing my breast.

"That's impossible." I say to him.

"Is it.'' He says growling nipping at my neck causing me to gasp.

One thing leads to another and the 3 of us fall into an exhausted sleep.

Chapter 7

I woke up with my head pounding.

How much did I have to drink last night?

I groan waking up.

My hand smacks something hard. My eyes widen.

Since when was something else in my bed besides me. I look over and I see Legolas.

"Oh shit!'' I mutter.

I then feel stirring on my left my eyes widen in horror. I see Thranduil.

I scream. Waking them both up.

"What is it.'' Legolas mumbles.

Thranduil covers his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Be quiet Skylar. Do you want to wake up the entire hall.'' He says to me kissing my neck.

"What happened last night? Why are you two in my bed? Why are we naked?'' I question them covering myself up with the sheet.

Thranduil takes the blanket away.

"You are beautiful absolutely beautiful.'' He says to me.

Kissing my neck and massaging my breast making me moan.

I then realize there is blood on the sheets where I am laying. I had given my virginity to them to both of them for crying out loud.

Legolas had gotten up to run the bath water.

He comes back in naked.

"_Can you hear me." He asks me._

My head snaps up and I look at Legolas.

"Did you just say something?" I question him.

"_Yes.'' He replies back speaking to me with his mind._

"_Can you hear me my love.'' Thranduil's voice says._

"_Yes I can hear you also. What does this mean.'' I ask them both._

They both grin.

"It means you are supposed to be for us. We will marry you. Well one of us will marry you.'' Says Legolas.

"You call that a proposal?" I question him chuckling.

"Well in some sense yes. But I think so we do not stir up any crazy notions in the kingdom I think it would be best if we court. Then marry within 6 months' time.'' He says to me.

"I agree with Legolas." Thranduil says to me.

Thranduil carries me to the bath.

The water was warm.

The tub I had was huge. He gets in with me in his arms. Legolas does the same.

"Don't you find this both a little weird.'' I ask them.

"Sure but it's not like we can't make this work. We will share you.'' Says Legolas.

They wash me.

I was dressed.

"We will leave you. But be present at dinner tonight. We have business to attend to.'' Says Thranduil.

"The maids will be by to clean the bed.'' Says Legolas.

Causing me to blush.

They both give me a passionate kiss. Before leaving me for the day.

Chapter 8

What the hell did I just agree to. I didn't even agree to anything.

I needed to blow off some steam. But first some food. So I decided to go into the kitchen so I decided to see what I can eat. I found some strawberries that were dipped in chocolate.

I was about to eat one when the chef stopped me.

"NO those are not for you!'' says Chef Sindern.

He smacks my hand.

"Then who are they for." I ask him.

"They are for dinner tonight for the King.'' He says to me. "Especially requested.''

I made a face.

"Well what do you have in here that I can eat? I am starving.'' I say to him batting my eyes.

He quickly makes me a salad with fruit. Along with some kind of pasta dish?

"Thank you it's delish.'' I say with my mouth full.

I then see Legolas walking in with a smirk on his face.

He chuckles at me.

"What?" I say with my mouth full.

"You have sauce right there.'' He says to me wiping it off with his finger and tasting it.

"Oh.'' I say to him. "Listen Legolas we need to talk but not here.''

"Sure. I am done with my duties for the day. We can go to the archery fields and practice.'' He says to me.

I nod.

"You have sauce all over you.'' He says to me.

"Geez I am a mess.'' I say trying to find a napkin but he comes up to me.

Next thing I know he plants his lips onto mine. Kissing the sauce off me. He then pushes his tongue in for interance.

I allow it. Him kissing me some more. He stops and takes my hand pulling me off the stool I was sitting on.

"Come on.'' He says to me.

Grabbing my bow from out of my room.

We head to the fields.

"So what do you want to talk about.'' He ask me so calmly.

"What happened last night. You seriously don't want to marry me right? I mean last night was just a one night stand?" I say shooting at the target and hitting the bulls eye.

"No last night was not a one night stand. I really do want to marry you. To be with you. I am not about to let my father have you all to himself. Besides you would make a great queen.'' He says to me looking at me and shooting his arrow hitting it dead in the center of mine. Splitting mine in half.

He then comes towards me setting his bow down and mine as well.

"But don't you think the kingdom will talk?" I question him.

"Who cares if the Kingdom will talk. I want you. I love you.'' He says to me.

I couldn't believe he just told me he loved me.

The weird thing was the more time we had spent together the past month I was starting to fall for him as well.

"You love me?" I question him.

"Yes. I do. Feel my heart. It's beating for you."

He says to me.

HOLY SHIT this elf has ways with his words.

I look at him his finger underneath my chin.

He tilts my head to meet his lips.

Slowly at first then kisses me until my lips are swollen with passion. He locks my legs around his waist pushing me up against a tree. I didn't even realize that we were officially away from the archery fields.

He had taken me deep into the forest and by the pools that Mirkwood has.

Hot springs and then just pools you can relax in.

Somehow our clothes had shed and we had finished making love for the 2nd time.

"I love you.'' He says to me.

"I love you too Legolas. Are you positive that you want to do this. I mean what happens if I become pregnant with your father's child. Or your child?'' I ask him.

"Then we will deal with it when the time arises.'' He says kissing my nose. "We better get dressed we don't want to be sought out."

He hands me my clothes and I put them on.

"But won't this make me look like a whore?" I question him.

His eyes turned dark blue.

"Do not call yourself that. You are not that.'' He says to me. "You are to be Queen of Mirkwood.''

I nod.

Feeling rather excited about the being Queen part.

"Besides you are already a great warrior. You have done so much for our Kingdom as it is.'' He says to me as we head back to the palace as he takes my hand to hold.

"Thank you.'' I say to him.

He stops and pulls me up to him. Giving me a long deep kiss.

"Legolas I feel like we are being watched.'' I say to him.

He nods.

"Me too. Come on let's go. We need to get ready for dinner. It's just going to be you, me and father.'' He says.

"Okay.'' I say.

We go our separate ways. I had some time to kill so I thought I would take a nap.

I have noticed the past couple of days I no longer had the crazy sex dreams. Maybe this is all happening for a reason.

Chapter 9

I woke up from my nap. It was great. I felt refreshed. I change into a light blue dress that was sent to me. One of the maids had left it in my room. A note was on it.

Saying:

Please wear this tonight at dinner. I think you will look beautiful in this color.

Love Always,

Thranduil

My eyes widen.

Thranduil said "Love". Maybe he is just using me.

He hasn't loved anyone since Legolas's mother had passed.

I took a quick shower. Freshened up and sprayed some jasmine cologne on me.

I walk to the room that Thranduil and Legolas eat dinner in.

I walk in.

"You are beautiful. I knew that color would look perfect on you.'' Says Thranduil coming to me.

Giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the dress.'' I say to him.

I sit in between him and Legolas.

The food was served the wine was poured.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again?" I question them as they refilled my wine.

They wiggle their eyebrows again.

"My god how am I going to do this." I say sighing.

This was becoming too much for me. How am I going to be able to keep up with the demands from two handsome elf's?

Lord help me.

"So we have decided we will make an announcement to the Kingdom of your and Legolas's marriage at the end of the week. Celebrate this weekend.'' Thranduil says.

"Okay." I gulp. "But isn't this moving a little too fast. You said it would be a 6 month courtship."

"Well I changed my mind. Besides what if you happen to become or already are pregnant with our child.'' He says to me.

My face pales.

I am in so much trouble now!

Lord I never thought of that.

We finish eating. I wanted to retire for the night to maybe sit down and read a book to keep my mind from wandering.

But Thranduil wanted me to take a walk with him through the gardens.

The moonlight was beautiful. Fireflies dancing around us. His arm was around my waist.

He pulls me to him. Crashing his lips down onto mine. Pulling me up against him.

"So tell me who has the bigger dick.'' He says to me his mouth on mine he had somehow unzipped my dress from the back. It had fallen off my front.

"Excuse me?" I breathe out.

"Who has the bigger dick.'' He says.

"You are the same size.'' I say to him.

He pulls up my dress and zips it back.

He then throws me over his shoulder. Heading straight to his chambers.

He took off my dress. He threw off his clothes.

"Tell me that answer again.'' He says to me.

I look at him my eyes widen.

"You are bigger my lord.'' I say to him.

"I thought I told you to say my name. "he growls at me as he pushes me into the bed and thrust himself inside of me.

Making me gasps in pleasure.

The room got hot quickly and then soon cool as soon as he had finished making love to me.

"You don't love me to you Thranduil. You are just using me. I am not going to stand here and be your whore!" I exclaim putting on my clothes.

He grabs my shoulders roughly. Bringing me to face him.

"You are not a whore don't call yourself that. I am not using you. '' he says to me.

"Are you so sure about that?" I question him.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yells at me.

I was shocked he actually said it.

"After Legolas's mother died in childbirth I thought I could never love another elleth again. Until you came to becoming one of the guards. It was when the spiders started taking control over the forest. The day you came back, injured Legolas carrying you. I knew that was when I loved you. Up until now I was too afraid to show my emotions." He says.

I put my hand on his cheek.

His blonde hair cascading down past to his shoulders.

"I was worried you were not going to make it through the night. Legolas and I refused to leave your side that night. Until we were forced to take shifts. I was the first one to see you awake. To have your beautiful violet eyes look at me. That was when I knew I was in love with you.'' He says to me.

Pulling me closely to him.

"Oh Thranduil. I am so confused. I really am. I have told Legolas I love him. But how is it so impossible for me to love you as well?" I say to him.

"Only because we are destined to be together.'' He says to me.

His lips crash down onto me.

Pulling me back into his bed as we make love once more that night.

I fall asleep against his chest his steady breathing putting me to sleep.

Chapter 10

It was the end of the week. Our announcement had been made about Legolas and our marriage.

We were to be married next month.

I was excited yet nervous.

Tauriel thought it would be a good idea for us to spend the day together. For some girl time which we really hadn't had lately. So we were out patrolling the area. Making sure everything was secure on the North of our borders.

"So how is everything going with you. I know we haven't seen much of each other of late due to the fact that Legolas and Thranduil have been keeping you occupied.'' Says Tauriel winking.

"Sorry about that. It's so weird though loving two elves at the same time." I say to her.

"I am happy for you I really am. So have they discussed whether or not you will still be able to be on guard duty.'' Tauriel ask me as we ride our horses back to the palace.

The Northern part of our kingdom is secure.

Even though we have post up in the trees we still have guards there keeping watch on our boarders to keep our kingdom safe.

"We haven't discussed that yet. But I hope they will still let me do some patrolling with you. I don't want to be confined in the palace all day and all night.'' I say to her.

"So I have one curious question for you.'' She ask me as we are getting closer to the stables.

"What is that.'' I ask her.

"How are they as lovers?'' She questions her face blushing at the question.

I was shocked. My mouth hung open but I quickly close it I don't want to be catching any flies mind you.

"I can't tell you that. That's private. Let's just say I don't know how I am going to be able to keep up with both of their demands.'' I say to her which makes her giggle.

We enter the stables the stable help taking our horses.

She goes to report to Thranduil. I go to my chambers to get a nice hot bath.

Hoping to be able to start writing. In my new journal that I was given. I run the bath water and put in some gel that helps with bubbles.

I wash myself and I was about to read my book that had been sitting by the tub for 2 weeks now. Never getting a chance to read it lately. So now that I have some free time I was about to read the book until I hear a voice. I groan. Guess I will never be given a moment of free time.

"In here.'' I call out.

It was Legolas who pops in.

"Did you want to have dinner with us tonight.'' He ask me.

"I would rather have dinner in my room. I am tired actually.'' I say to him.

Next thing I wasn't expecting him to do was shed his clothes and join me in the tub. Which then meant I had to put down my book I was reading.

"Well then we shall dine together in here.'' He says to me. "There is another thing I wanted to discuss with you.''

"What is that.'' I ask him.

"Your stuff will be moved into my room in the next couple of days.'' He says to me.

"Oh.'' I say. "Okay.''

He grins at me.

"What?" I ask.

(_**SMUT SMUT SMUT! BEWARNED)**_

He leans forward grabbing my legs and wraps them around his waist.

I could feel his erection hard and ready for me.

He kisses me deeply his tongue dancing with mine for dominance. He then thrust his big 12 inch cock inside of my pussy. I was hot and ready for him. He felt so good inside of me. Pushing in and out and grunting from pleasure.

I then start to wonder what it would feel like to have both of them inside of me at the same time.

It was making me even more wantonness. I felt like a crazy minx in heat for crying out loud.

We then both climaxed I felt his seed pouring into me. He then leans into me and kisses me.

"That was very good.'' He says to me.

I nod in agreement.

We quickly wash ourselves.

He changes back into his clothes.

"I will go and get us some food.'' He says to me giving me a kiss.

I nod.

I was starving.

"I am really hungry!'' I exclaim before he left my chambers.

I got out of the tub. Dressed into a silver silk nightgown with thin spaghetti straps. I then put the fire on in my chambers.

The weather had started getting cooler. Which meant fall was coming soon. I don't mind it actually. Fall and spring are my favorite seasons.

20 minutes later Legolas comes back with food.

I was famished but at least I got to read some of my book.

"Thank you. Ugh this is so good.'' I say to him.

He then starts to feed me some of the food.

We finished our food. Legolas then sets the plates outside of my chambers onto a table. Which will be picked up later.

He comes back in. Settling back down on my bed.

I yawned.

"Come here.'' He says to me.

I crawl up the bed where he was and gets under the covers with me. I cuddle into his chest as he rubs my back and I fall asleep as he gives me a gently massage.

Chapter 11

The month had passed and it was my wedding day.

It went by swiftly. Tauriel helped me get ready. She was my matron of honor.

A knock comes at the door one of the servants.

"My lady it is time.'' Says the female.

"Okay thank you.'' I say to her she nods.

"You look beautiful my friend. Are you ready.'' She ask me.

I nod.

We head to the door. Grabbing our flowers.

I had picked orange tones for the wedding colors.

I can't wait to see what the cake and the reception area how that turned out.

I am sure it will be beautiful no matter what.

We enter where the wedding was to be taken place outside.

I walk down the aisle Thranduil who was giving me away. Once there I see Lord Elrond who was doing our ceremony.

Legolas takes my hands I had given my flowers to Tauriel.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness Legolas and Skylar's love for each other. I do believe they have their own vowels to say to one another.'' Lord Elrond says.

We nod our heads.

Legolas who starts first.

Nîn bainI

Ithil ned nîn fuinI

tinu ned nîn hen

Nîn maethorI

caun ned nîn dînI

athrad ned nîn men

Nîn melethTranslation

My LoveMy beautiful

The moon in my night

The star in my eye

My warrior

The outcry in my silence

The crossing of my road.

It was then my turn to say to him how I felt about us.

Although my fate

Seems ill at hand

A truth I sit and ponder

No destiny I'd rather choose

Then one with my true lover

And as time slowly slips us by

There shall not be a moment

Filled with love of life and of hope

Till last breath begins lament

And with that final moment true

Our life and love will pass

Together as we ride the wind

Our fate comes true at last.

We did our vowels. Exchanged the rings and we had our kiss. It was passionate full of desire.

Now it was time to party.

We partied almost until 3 am and Legolas saw that I was exhausted.

We thank everyone. Leaving the gifts on the table they will be taken care of over the next few days.

I couldn't believe I am now a wife.

A princess to be that matter. But of course I am to have a coronation to be the official princess of Mirkwood.

Legolas lifted me up in his arms. Carrying me, over the threshold, of his chambers. I couldn't believe how huge his room was.

"Wow. Your room is magnificent.'' I say to him.

He chuckles.

"Glad you approve. But I thought I was magnificent.'' He says to me.

I was rubbing circles on his chest. Which was making his muscles clench.

"You are very magnificent.'' I say to him as he was nibbling my ear.

Sending pleasures ,through my body causing me to shiver. Our ears, to be the most sensitive spot on our bodies.

I was moaning.

"Legolas."I moan.

(WARNING SMUT SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT)

When he kissed you you felt tingling move up and down your body. His hands drew you in closer to himself and you felt almost light headed how easily he moved you around. his hands gripped the back of your hair as he laid his mouth against your skin again. At first it was your lips, moving down the side of your neck, to the front of your collarbones. His lips were light and feathery as the moved along you, up back to your lips. His breath became ragged as you pressed yourself to him even more. You just couldn't get close enough. Was there even space left between you two? You couldn't not tell, you just wanted to feel the warmth emanating off him and soak up with your own skin. His kisses grew rougher when he realized your silent invitation. He spun you around and hastily undid your bodice, pushing it down and off of you. His hands were hot and rough to the tough. With one hand he held you against him, cupping your breast, and with the other he traced his fingers down your stomach. His fingers traced just under your stomach teasingly then back up to your neck. He held you jaw carefully, moving it so he could plant his lips on your throat a few more times. He pushed you on to the bed in front of you both and tore his own garments off, just as feverishly as he had to yours. The sight of him, staring at you so intensely made you hungry for him. He perched himself over you and continued to kiss your lips, biting down slightly. Your arms locked around his neck, begging him to continue, but he stopped and grinned darkly. He pulled your arms away from him. He held your wrists tightly in one hand over your head and with the other he moved slowly down the center of your stomach again, and then even after a short pause, further. You began to breathe more heavily now from excitement and anticipation. His hand began to move against you, up and down slightly, then with one finger, he pushed it inside of you and you let out a whimper of relief and pleasure. His eyes were locked onto yours still, as he slipped another finger in. He continued to play with you, thumbing your clit as you get out sighs or want. You managed to form a whisper "please". He released your hands and moved himself between your thighs. The sight of him down there made you grow wet, even without his touch. He pressed his lips against you as you shut your eyes. His tongue traced over your clit and within minutes of him working you with his mouth you were shaking. Suddenly you felt something push inside you, hard and hot. He noticed the surprise on your face and slowly pulled himself out before pushing back inside you harder. You couldn't help but moan. It hurt but you didn't want the pain to stop, it was fueling you. You began slowly and soon began to quicken his thrusts. Strands of hair clung to his face with sweat as he pushed himself deep inside you. You were gripping the bed sheets, bringing yourself closer to the brink of ecstasy. His breath was loud as he grit his teeth, filling you up as you both moaned with relief. He lay on top of you for a moment, try to catch his breath. You wrapped your arms around him holding on to him once more, soaking up his heat, still dizzy from pleasure.

Everything was a heated blur and the only thing you were aware of was him. His hands roaming your body feverishly, desperate to clutch the skin underneath. His lips painting your chest and neck with hot breaths and nibbles. You easily fall weak to his touch as he grabs a fist of your hair, bring your mouth to his. He's practically carrying your weight in his while his knee is pressed between your legs. In moments he has you pinned to the wall, hoisting you up on his hips. You grow anxious when his mouth isn't on you as he brings his lips closer to your ears and whispers in a ragged breath how much he wants you, how much he needs you. Before he can get his last words out, you're already pulling at the fabric on his chest. He's fumbling with the strings of your bodice, eager to strip you down. You're no longer hanging onto him, you kneel to start undoing his pants but he stops you when he grabs your wrists. You look up almost hurt he's keeping what you want the most out of reach.

"Tsk tsk." he shakes his head at the for, of a dark forming.

He guides you up to your feet and you pout, hesitant with his intent. He stands behind you as he runs his calloused hands over your smooth body. One hand wrapped around your naked form, holding you close to him, the other caressing every turn and curve. He begins at your neck, slowly moving down to your collarbones, over your breasts, pinching the peaks of your nipples between his fingers. You whimper in pleasure and Impatience at his teasing. He passes your stomach and works his way down one of your thighs, pulling his hand more inward and then up to where you've been dying to feels his hands most. He presses one finger against your clit and Starks stroking you slowly. Just as you relax to the rhythm at which his fingers are working, you feel one slip inside you. He smiles as you let out a small moan. He crouches down, kissing your stomach softly, moving around your navel. He is pressing his lips against you, helping his hands, forcing you to tremble with pleasure. Your sighs and whimpers grow louder. Please don't let this stop! Somehow he senses this, and hauls abruptly. He smiles at your frustration and moves back behind you once more.

"Hands on the wall." he orders.

You quickly oblige. He scoots your legs apart as he forces your back down. His strength is apparent when he does this, you mold in his hands almost too easily. At this point your bent, hands to the wall, excited and scared. He grabs a handful of your ass and gives squeezes before quickly slapping the cheek. You don't have to turn your head to hear the sound of his pants becoming undone and sliding down his sculpted legs. He spanks you again, leaving your ass pink and slightly tender. His fingers run against the entrance between your thighs. Your wet with anticipation and he seems to be fueled by your desire for him to keep his demanding hands on you. You feel the blunt head of his length pressed against you. It seems like forever until he finally pushes himself inside. He lets out a low groan of satisfaction. He thrusts a few times slowly but quickens his pace with no hesitation. He pounding inside you, pulsing and wet, you can't help but to cry out his name and give in entirely to the ecstasy he's bringing you. Every now and again between your faltering breaths you can hear him grunting, enjoying his work. He's gripping your hips tightly in his hands, grinding against you. As his nails dig into your flesh slightly. You start to pull a hand down from the wall and reach to touch yourself to bring yourself deeper in the pleasure he's pushing you in. He sees this at once and becomes stern once more, melting you with his dominant voice.

"Did I tell you to take your hand off? Did I say you can touch yourself?"

You're quiet "N-no."

He grabs your hand and holds it against the wall tightly, but slides the other hand from your

Ur hip down to continue what you had tried to start. The constant pounding and stroking makes you cry out more than before. You're drunk off his body moving in sync with yours, bring you to the edge of deep pleasure. You can feel yourself about to climax, and arch your back, digging pushing yourself against him as hard as you can. He goes into a frenzy from your reaction and drives himself to move faster and deeper. He comes moments after you, leaving you both out of breath and shaking. He slumps against you, holding you against the wall you had been scratching at. He pulls you close against him and kisses you softer than before. His lips are light and feather against the feeling of sweat in your shoulder. You manage to maneuver your way around to face him, locking your arms around each other. He's kissing your lips tenderly, but with the sane passion. He pulls you over to the bed you've neglected during this whole escapade. He's wrapped around you, tangling his arms around your body, holding you just as fiercely and tight. You curl up in his arms, allowing him to take to the curves your bodies form.

"You're mine" he whispers gently to you.

Chapter 12

The first two months seemed to have flown by.

Then it was the day I was to be crowned Princess of Mirkwood. I took an oath vowing to be the best Princess Mirwood will have. Soon at some point Legolas and I will be King and Queen.

But that won't be for many years to come.

That night I was in Thranduil's room. Legolas came as well.

I looked at them both curiously.

(SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT AHEAD)

"So what's this about.'' I ask them my voice sounding more tired than what I am used to.

"We want you.'' Says Thranduil huskily.

"I know you want me. When is there a night you don't want me.'' I say to them.

"What we are trying to say is we want you at the same time.'' Says Legolas.

My eyes grew wide then.

I gulp.

They had both shed they're clothing. Thranduil told me to get on my knees on the floor.

Which I did.

"Taste us.'' He says to me.

I then take his swollen member into my mouth licking him and taking him deep into the back of my throat. Trying not to choke on his manhood.

I then feel Legolas's hand taking mine and wrapping it around his swollen manhood. I then work my hands on his. Both men groaning in pleasure as I work on them both.

It wasn't before long that I was on the bed.

Thranduil who lays on his back and puts me on top of him. Entering his huge manhood into me. Making me gasp in pleasure. Spreading my legs more apart I then see Legolas lowering his head to my clit.

He starts licking and biting me. Leaving me moaning and writhing in pleasure but Thranduil who has a hold on me. Knowing I can't go anywhere. Both of his hands are on my breast kneading them. Teasing my nipples causing them to harden. Making me gasp.

I then feel Legolas push inside of me. Both of them pumping into me. I scream both of their names as they both reach their climax state. Releasing their seamen into me. We lay in exhaustion on the bed.

"OH MY VALAR!" Legolas exclaims.

"You're telling me.'' I say to him laying my head on his chest.

My legs were intertwined with Thranduils.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Go to sleep my love. You have had a busy day.'' Legolas says to me pushing my hair away from my face.

He covers us up. I snuggle into his chest deeper.

Thranduil's arms who tighten more around me.

The next morning the sun was peeking through into the room. I woke with both men beside me. Sleeping peacefully. My stomach was growling. I was hungry so I decided to take a quick bath and dress myself. Go to the kitchen and bring back some food for my wonderful sexy men.

I ask the chef for some pastries. Chocolate filled pastry and strawberry. Along with some fruit to take back with me. Along with some freshly squeezed orange juice.

I bring the tray back to with me. Entering the room the men were still asleep.

I climb into the bed. I was in my casual wear today.

Black trousers with my white pirate like blouse.

I kiss both of their lips. Causing them to stir.

"I like waking up like this.'' Says Legolas after his lips reach up to mine.

"Well good. I have brought breakfast for both of you." I say to him.

He gets up and dresses into his clothes he had on the night before.

Going to his chambers really quickly. To change into fresh ones. He then comes back to the room to have breakfast. His father had already changed.

Thranduil who starts feeding me the chocolate pastry.

"Hmm thank you.'' I say to him finishing the pastry which had already made me full.

"You should eat more love.'' Legolas says.

"Legolas if I eat anymore I will bust.'' I say to him.

"You don't eat enough. You're getting too skinny.'' He says to me.

"My weight is just fine thank you.'' I say to him.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I need to get going. I got treaty's to sign. Things to do. I will see you both tonight for dinner.'' Thranduil says to us.

I nod.

"Okay Ada. I know I got to go and see how our guards training's are coming along.'' Legolas says to me.

I was to be alone again.

"You can't spend the day with me?" I question him.

"I will come back around lunch time. I promise we will spend the day together tomorrow my love.'' He says to me.

"Same goes for me.'' Says Thranduil who comes over and kisses me.

Legolas kisses me as well.

I sigh.

Sitting on the bed. I pick up my book I was hoping to read today.

I decide to head to Legolas and our chambers. I curl up on the couch after making the fire. Chill in the air. I pick up the fuzzy blanket and place it around me.

I didn't even get past the 2nd chapter before I fell asleep.

Chapter 13

I was feeling more tired than usual about a week later. I didn't want to get up out of bed I just wanted to sleep. It was starting to worry Thranduil and Legolas.

I wasn't really wanting anything to eat. I kept getting sick off my food I was eating. That part they didn't know about and didn't want them knowing. I don't know what is wrong with me.

"No go I am fine. You have duties you have to attend to. Besides don't you have a meeting with Thorin King Under the Mountain?" I ask Thranduil.

He sighs.

"Yes I kept putting it off. But we must sign this treaty. If the elves, and dwarves, are to ever be okay around each other's presence ever again.'' Thranduil says to me.

"I will be fine. Okay. I promise.'' I say to him.

He looks at me still not convinced.

"You are looking paler then normal my love. "Thranduil says to me extremely worried.

"I am fine seriously now go on get out of here." I say to him.

He really wasn't convinced but was about to leave and comes over and kisses me deeply.

"I will have Legolas check up on you later. To see how you are faring.'' Thranduil says.

"OkayThranduil.'' I say getting a little agitated.

He finally leaves letting me finally breathe.

I finally have to make a dash to the bathroom. Feeling suddenly sweaty, and clammy. I lean over the toilet emptying everything I had ate that morning out of my stomach.

I did that about minutes it left me feeling very weak. I put the seat back down onto the toilet I somehow feel my eyes growing heavy and fall asleep.

I feel myself being lifted up and carried.

I woke up to see Legolas's face.

"Legolas.'' I say my voice sounding weaker than normal.

"Shhh. I will be right back.'' He says to me laying me down on our bed.

He pulls the covers up around me. Leaving the room and I close my eyes once again.

But it wasn't long before I felt cold hands touching me and I look up to see one of the healers I know very well.

"What is going on.'' I mumble.

"Well milady I was told you haven't been feeling well. How long as this been going on.'' The healer Finia asks me.

"For a whole week. What is it why have I been feeling so sick. I can't keep any food down.'' I complain and I am not the one who complains either.

"Well milady I am done checking you over. Congratulations you are pregnant.'' She says to me.

I was shocked.

"How far along.'' I choke out.

"Your still in your early stages. Your only about 3 weeks along not quite a month yet. Congratulations Skylar.'' She says to me. "I shall leave so you can get some rest.''

She leaves and Legolas was standing outside our door. He comes over concerned.

"So what's wrong.'' Legolas ask very concerned.

He lays down next to me on the bed.

"I think it will be best to wait until your father is here. So I can tell you both.'' I say to him.

He nods.

I open my mind up and connect with Thranduil's.

"Thranduil can you come to Legolas's and my chambers I have something important to tell you.'' I say to him.

"Okay love. Be there soon. I am done with Thorin.'' He says to me.

It must have been a long meeting. Hoping it was a success. Thranduil burst into the room. Coming over to me.

"What is it? Your paler now then you were this morning when I left you. What is going on my love.'' Thranduil ask me.

"Thranduil…..Legolas….. I am -" I was about to tell them.

Chapter 14

I was so afraid to tell them. What if they didn't want a baby. But another part I was so afraid of is who's baby would it be. Would they still be happy about that or would they be really upset.

"Sweetheart what is it. You're really starting to worry me.'' Legolas says.

"Me also. Please tell us what is wrong.'' Thranduil says his arms wrapped around my waist. Legolas who was holding my hands with his.

I take a deep breath.

Chapter 14

"I am pregnant.'' I say to them.

Their eyes widen.

Thranduil spins me around taking me off the bed.

Legolas takes me into his arms and buries his face into my neck.

"Okay so what does this mean. Are you happy?" I question them.

"Of course we are happy love.'' Thranduil says.

"Okay here is another question what are we going to do if it's Legolas's baby. Or what are we going to do if it's Thranduil's baby?" I ask them.

"Then we will take time to make a baby that is from one of us.'' Says Legolas.

I sigh.

"Okay so you two are okay with this.'' I say to them.

"Yes love we are. It gives us hope. Hope for the future of our kingdom. I can't wait to announce this.'' Says Thranduil.

"Ada maybe we should wait until she is farther along. We don't want anything to happen to Skylar and the baby. Which means no stress. No more paper work for her to look over either. We want a smooth and easy pregnancy.'' Says Legolas.

They both look at me with love and concerned etched on their face.

"Okay son. I am fine with that. When Skylar let's say about 4 months along we will announce the birth of the kingdom's first child.'' Says Thranduil.

Legolas agrees and so do I.

"Now let's let this little momma breathe a bit. What would you like to do today since you now have us both.'' Thranduil ask.

I think for a bit. I haven't had much time to do some archery and I miss having the arrows and bow in my grip.

"Picnic by the lake after some archery?" I question.

"If that is what our princess wants then that is what the princess shall get.'' Thranduil says. "I shall be back I will meet you both at the fields."

Legolas and I nod. I grab my bow and quiver. Legolas does the same.

"My love, I just want you to know how happy I am to become a father. I know you will make a wonderful mother.'' He says to me. Wrapping his arms around me feeling his warmth.

I lean into him. He kisses my neck.

"Thank you Legolas. I know you will make a wonderful father to our daughter or son.'' I say to him.

His crystal blue eyes stare deep into me.

He leans into kiss me deeply which turned into a passionate make out session. I wanted him.

"We better go I am sure father wonders where we are at.'' He says to me.

Leaving me panting and to catch my breath.

We are at the archery fields. Thranduil who sits and watches Legolas and I with our competition.

Well the match was even it wasn't a win lose situation. Legolas had split every single one of my arrows. He smirked every time he hit the target.

"Well that concludes the little rivalry. It was an even tie.'' Thranduil says.

"Well it's good to know that you did teach me to become a better shot.'' I say to Legolas.

"Indeed.'' Legolas says coming to me.

Grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

Giving me a passionate kiss. Our tongues dancing for dominance. Thranduil then clears his throat.

My stomach then lets a growling noise out.

The two love of my lives chuckles at me. I still find it hard to believe that I can love two men at the same time. I was truly blessed.

We sat by the lake. The sun dancing off the waters making it glisten. It was truly a beautiful day.

Thranduil takes the picnic basket and starts taking out the food.

It all looked delicious. My stomach was really starting to growl. I guess the baby was hungrier then I was.

The spread consisted of cheese, crackers, biscuits and some FRIED CHICKEN HELLO!

One thing I didn't think I was craving but when I saw it my mouth was wanting to water.

Legolas put two breast on my plate. Along with some mashed potatoes and green beans. At least the food was still hot.

"Oh my god this is soooooooo wonderful.'' I say to them.

"At least you're enjoying the food." Legolas says to me.

"What can I say I am hungry. Well since I am eating for two now.'' I say to them.

It was truly a very nice afternoon to have spent with the two men.

We laid down on the blanket. Talking about the feature. Not even realizing how late it had gotten.

"We better get back to the palace.'' Says Thranduil.

Legolas helps me up and takes the basket.

"So how did the meeting with Thorin go?" I question him.

"Very well surprisingly. We have a treaty signed. Our people are now at peace with the dwarves.'' Says Thranduil.

"That is wonderful.'' I say hugging him.

Back inside I see Tauriel.

"Tauriel!'' I holler.

She was about to round the corner and she stops.

Poking her head around the pillar smiling at me she comes towards us.

She gives me a hug.

"You look pale. Are you feeling okay?" she questions me.

"Boys if you don't mind I would like to have some girl time with Tauriel.'' I say to them.

"Sure just don't tire yourself out.'' Legolas says giving me a quick kiss.

"Don't worry I won't.'' I say to them.

They leave. Tauriel takes me to her room.

"So what is going on?" Tauriel ask me.

"I am pregnant.'' I say to her.

She squeals and giving me a hug.

"So any idea of who you think the father is.'' She questions me.

"I keep having this strong feeling it's Legolas. I can't wait to see what the baby looks like. For him to have Legolas's eyes. His hair. I want a mini Legolas.'' I say to her.

She hugs me.

"So how are they taking it.'' She ask me.

"I just told them today. But I didn't tell either one of them I think Legolas is the daddy." I say to her.

"I am so happy for you really I am.'' She says to me.

"So how are you and your guy doing?" I ask her.

She then suddenly turns sad.

"We broke it off. I just wasn't in love with him like I thought. I am in love with someone else.'' She says to me.

"Who.'' I ask her.

"Promise me you won't freak out.'' She says to me.

"I promise it can't be that terrible can it.'' I say to her.

She takes a deep breath.

"I am in love with Thorin Oakenshield. He is actually staying a couple of extra days here in Mirkwood before he goes back home.'' She says to me.

I was indeed shocked.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Wow. Okay. Well I am really happy for you I am. But how does he feel about you? Is the feeling mutual? Because we can only give our hearts once. Well in my case twice. But if he breaks your heart I don't want you fading from a broken heart.'' I say to her really concerned.

"Yes he shares the same feelings towards me.'' She says to me.

I hug her I was really happy for her.

Things are finally starting to look up for her.

As well things are getting better for me, Legolas and Thranduil with this baby on the way.

Chapter 15

I was lying in bed Legolas wasn't in bed yet. I assume him and his father were talking business.

So I start thinking about baby names.

I was really starting to like the name if it was a boy and if my instincts were correct I would want the name to be Auron. But if it's a girl which I am pretty sure it isn't but hey like I said I could totally be wrong. I really like the name Meluihel.

I hope that Legolas will like the names maybe he would like something different.

I was really tired. I had a busy day after our little archery competition and then talking with Tauriel. I was beginning to think that I over did it.

So I dress for bed. Putting on a white cotton nightgown. I was chilled too and I go ahead and light the fire in the fireplace. To get the chill out of the air.

I tried waiting for Legolas to come to bed. But my eyelids started getting heavy. I pulled the covers up and around me. Dreaming about the baby.

_**I would like to give a shoutout to Bestarrinatyou for one of the baby names. Along with JonahMalcado for the names.**_

_**Along with Rheyjoneseyy and IamRosieH and Bouncy0309 thank you all for the ideas much appreciated!**_

Chapter 16

It has been at least 4 months now. The morning sickness still plaguing me like crazy. So I decided to go to the healer while Legolas and Thranduil were in their monthly meetings with Rivendell and Lothlórien.

I head into the room the Lady Ginana was surprised to see me. She is one of our main healers and the best.

"My lady what is wrong.'' She asks me concerned as I sit on the table.

"Well morning sickness is still really bad. I am just wondering if there is something possibly wrong.'' I ask her.

"Please lay down.'' She says and I do on the table.

She lifts up my tunic and starts to feel my belly. Which hurts a bit and she could tell it was bothering me because of the faces I was making.

"I am sorry this is bothering my lady. Almost done.'' She says to me.

Then she takes a weird type of device. She places it on my stomach and then places it up to her ear.

Her eyes widen and smiles really big.

"My lady there are two heart beats!" she exclaims.

"What?! You mean twins?" I questions.

She nods.

"Yes milady. TWINS! Congratulations. Oh I bet Prince Legolas will be so thrilled.'' She says to me.

"Thank you. So how much longer do you think until this morning sickness goes away and I can become normal again?" I ask her.

She giggles.

"Milady it shouldn't be too much longer. Plus you need to start eating more. You are way too thing right now you have lost much weight. But now we know why that is the cause. Plus you need plenty of rest. It looks like you haven't been getting any. You have dark circles under your eyes.'' She says to me really.

I sigh she was right with the morning sickness and worried about the meetings they were having about our kingdoms it was keeping me up at night.

"If you keep this up I am going to have to put you on bed rest.'' She says to me. "You do not want anything happening to yourself or those babies of yours. Plus the King and Prince would never forgive me.''

I nod to her.

"Yes Ginana." I say to her.

"Okay you are free to go. Go get some rest. In fact I am going to go to the kitchen and have our chef make you something to eat." She says to me.

My stomach was growling. I was hungry.

I was still in somewhat of a shock that we discovered that I was carrying twins. I wonder how Thranduil and Legolas will react to the news.

On the way back to Legolas and mine chambers I run into Tauriel.

She was glowing?

"My mellon you are glowing and extremely happy what is going on with you?"I ask her.

We go into my chambers and take a seat in one of the corners that was made into a seating area. With a small loveseat couch and some chairs and coffee table and some little end tables.

We sit and she grabs my hands.

"Thorin asked me to marry him." She says to me.

"And?" I question her.

"I said yes of course! "she exclaims.

"Congratulations. So when is the wedding soon I hope before I get too big.'' I say to her.

"Well you look wonderful. Pregnancy seems to suit you. You are glowing today. Thank you I am really excited and Thorin is so wonderful. Even though he seems rough on the outside he is soft on the inside he is a wonderful man. He has gone through so much in his lifetime. But has earned great respects from many.'' She says to me.

"So when is the wedding you crazy woman!" I exclaim.

"Within the next couple of months. We are going to have it here. In Mirkwood. Gandalf is going to marry us." She says to me.

"Gandalf! Wow that should be an honor then. I haven't seen him in years. It will be good to see him again. I am really happy for you love. You of all people deserve to be happy. My dear friend! I am so excited for you. Oh I have some exciting news of my own to tell you." I say to her.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"If I tell you promise you won't say a word until I tell Thranduil and Legolas.'' I say to her.

"I promise you know I have kept your secrets.'' She says and that she has.

So far the kingdom knows I am married to Legolas.

They don't know I am married to his father as well.

I take a deep breath and breathe it out.

"Well I am expecting twins! I have been plagued with morning sickness really bad lately and I didn't know what was going on. I thought something was wrong with the baby. So I went to the healer this morning and she checked me out. I am having not one baby but twins! Can you believe it!'' I exclaim excited.

A knock comes at the door.

It was one of our servants with a tray of assortments of foods. I let the servant in and she sets down the tray of food along with some drink.

"Thank you.'' I say to her.

She nods and leaves.

"Would you like to have lunch with me. They want me to eat more. Plus I was told to get more rest. Because if I don't I could be on bed rest.'' I say to her.

She crunches up her face when she heard bed rest.

"I know you don't like to sit around but you have to take it easy. This is your first pregnancy." Says Tauriel.

We eat the lunch and talk about the future.

I was really happy to know that she was going to make a wonderful life for herself and Thorin.

It was mid-afternoon and Legolas finally comes into our quarters.

"I best take my leave and go ahead and make rounds on our boarders.'' Tauriel says.

She nods to Legolas he noticed her eyes were twinkling.

"My love sorry I have been gone all day.'' Legolas says to me bringing me into his arms.

I wrap mine around his neck.

He leans in to give me a kiss his soft lips pressing up against mine.

Making me moan his lips felt so good against mine.

It seems like it has been so long since we have touched. He has been busy with Thranduil on keeping our boarders safe. We feel some kind of evil lurking. We do not know what it is but something is arising.

At least our forest is going back to normal. Finally becoming lush and green again, not sick and dark.

"My love you are glowing.'' He says to me.

I giggle.

I rest my head against his shoulder he wraps his arms around me. Feeling his warmth.

"I have something important to tell you.'' I say to him.

"That you will get more rest?" he questions me.

"Look I know you haven't been resting well. It's starting to show love. I don't want you stressing over anything. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby.'' He says to me.

I sigh.

"Yes I promise to rest more. I went to the healer this morning.'' I say to him.

We sit down on the couch. He pulls me onto his lap.

"What is it is something wrong?" he ask me his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eye concerned etched on his face. His eye color has even changed.

"No nothing is wrong. I have been having a lot of morning sickness. I am sure you have noticed that I am thinner than what I should be. Well instead of one baby we are going to be having two!'' I exclaim.

His smile gets then very big.

He then twirls me around making me dizzy.

We sit back down on the couch putting me back on his lap again. He buries his face into the crook of my neck. Breathing in my scent.

"We shall tell my father at dinner tonight.'' Legolas says.

I nod.

"Now how about a nice nap?" he questions me.

"That does sound good. I am awfully tired.'' I say to him.

He picks me up carrying me to our bed.

He pulls me closer to him I lay on his chest and he pulls the covers up over us.

"Skylar I just want you to know you have made me the happiest I have been in a long time. Ever since you said yes. To become my wife. Mind you the sharing part. Then the announcement of the baby and ,now babies. My heart is bursting with joy.'' He says to me.

I smile.

"You have made me the happiest too. I love you Legolas Greenleaf. With all my heart, and these babies as well. These babies were made with our love. I can't wait to see what they look like when they are born. Along with what kind of elf they will become with our raising them. I know you will make a wonderful father.'' I say to him kissing him fully on the lips.

"I also have one more thing to tell you I think that will make you happy.'' Legolas says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"I think my father has found himself another elleth he is truly infactuated with. Which means I will be able to have you all to myself.'' He says to me.

"Thank goodness! It was started to become very awkard! Don't get me wrong your father is very handsome. But I prefer you over him. I was afraid to say no to him with him being King. I didn't want to be locked in the dungeon for defying him.'' I say to him.

"My father would never have done that. I don't think. He loves you too much.'' Legolas says to me.

I smile.

"Good. I am even more happier to know that I will now officially will be yours and only yours.'' I say to him.

He kisses me. Pulling me closer to him and we eventually fall asleep to take our nap.

Chapter 17

When we told his father about the twins he was very happy for us. He then told us the news he has truly found another love. I was happy for him.

So they were doing the proper courting.

I have my true love right next to me.

8 months later…..

I was cuddled up next to Legolas one night. It was becoming summer time and it was hot.

I was sweating! YUCK!

"Can't sleep?" Legolas mumbles in his sleep his arm wrapped around my waist his hand resting on my swollen belly. Which was huge with the twins.

"Nope. It's too hot.'' I say to him.

"How about a cool bath will that help?" he questions me.

I nod.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Getting the water going.

I then suddenly felt the cramping starting up. Sharp pain then going to my back.

I cry out.

Legolas then comes bursting back into the room to see what was going on.

"What's wrong.'' He ask.

"Nothing just cramping and I had a really bad sharp pain down my back. I think a bath is what I need.'' I say to him.

I get up and out of the bed. Only to have another sharp pain. Making me grasp the end of the bed.

Taking my breath away and then next thing I know water gushes out onto the floor.

Another sharp pain then goes across my stomach.

Making me cry out.

Legolas stopped the water and then comes running back out again.

He sees the water at the bottom of my feet.

"Legolas I think the babies are coming!'' I exclaim.

His eyes grew wide. He ran out of our room and was back within minutes with the healer and Tauriel.

He knew I would want her here also.

The pain was horrible. But it helped having Legolas and Tauriel at my side.

Finally it was time for me to push. The first born was our son.

"It's a boy! A beautiful healthy boy!'' says one of the healers who then goes to get the baby cleaned up.

"His name will be Auron." I breathed out in between another contraction.

I squeezed Legolas and Tauriel's hands.

I was so glad she was able to be here for the birth of the babies. Her and Thorin had been married for a good 6 months now . Something like that. She is happier than ever. He treats her well.

"PUSH! Come on Skylar your almost they're!'' exclaims the healer.

I finally let one big hard push and the baby is finally out.

"It's a girl! A beautiful, healthy girl!'' the healer exclaims.

I smile. I was exhausted. But the births were successful and everyone was healthy.

"Meluihel I want her to be called Meluihel." I say.

The babies were cleaned up. Tauriel who wipes my face clean of sweat.

The healers brought the babies over to us.

Tauriel kisses my forehead.

"I will leave you to rest." She says.

"Wait Tauriel will you and Thorin be the Godparents of our babies.'' I ask her.

She placed her hand over her heart.

"My mellon. It would be an honor." She says to me.

Coming over to kiss my forehead again.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here.'' I say to her squeezing my hand.

She squeezed back and leaves me and Legolas so we can have time with the babies.

Our son was put in Legolas's arms and then in mine.

"I shall inform the King. Of the prince and princess's arrival.'' Says the healer.

"Thank you and please tell him the names of his grandchildren.'' I say.

I look at our children. I could tell these were Legolas and mine children. Not Thranduil's. I was so worried about that.

"I do believe your son is going to look just like you.'' I say to Legolas who kissed the baby's head.

He had Legolas's platinum color blonde hair and his beautiful sky blue eyes. Our daughter who had my black hair and violet eyes.

"Looks like we are going to have our hands full. They are definitely going to be the miniature us.'' Legolas says bending down to give me a kiss on my lips.

I couldn't have been any happier that day. Our beautiful babies. The future of ours was going to be bright. Let alone the future of Mirkwood!

**I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I SURE DID IN WRITING IT.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST PLOT TWIST IN THESE CHAPTERS.**

**THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE COMMENTED AND SUPPORTED ME IN THIS BOOK AND THE READS AND VOTES!**

**LOTS OF LOVE PROMISE1982!**

The Prince's Mistress

6 months ago it had been the birth of the twins.

It's hard to believe how much they have grown.

Thranduil is now married to a wonderful elleth.


End file.
